Semiconductor chips are frequently processed within a plasma reactor chamber containing a reactant plasma having a high ionic charge. When the plasma contacts the surface of a wafer to be etched, it assumes a charge that is opposite the plasma's charge. The potential difference between the plasma and the wafer induces an ionic bombardment of the wafer's surface. During normal fabrication procedures, these potentials are high enough to provide sufficient ion bombardment to break chemical bonds and to either sputter away thin layers of the wafer's surface or to deposit a thin layer of surface materials over the wafer. To ensure that the desired etching and/or deposition occurs, it is important to closely control the plasma environment throughout the entire fabrication process. Specifically, the plasma pressure, the ion concentration level and the relative volume(s) of the reactant gases must be closely monitored.